New York Minute
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Kevin McCallister and his best friend Melanie Carmichael wind up in New York City and encounter The Wet Bandits. Told from Melanie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New York Minute**

**Summary: Home Alone 2 fan fiction. Kevin McCallister gets on the wrong plane to New York and runs into his best friend Melanie Carmichael and her family at the airport. While there, Kevin and Melanie encounter The Wet Bandits. The story is focused on Melanie and it's told from her POV. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Home Alone 2 or the characters. John Hughes owns them. I however, own Melanie Carmichael, her family, and her friendship with Kevin.**

Chapter 1

My name is Melanie Carmichael. I'm eleven years old and the youngest of three children. My mother Victoria is a socialite and debutante and my dad Tom is a lawyer. I have an older brother Gerald and an older sister Kimberly a.k.a. Kim they're both in high school.

My best friend in the whole wide world is Kevin McCallister. Kevin and I have known each other since kindergarten. My mom and Kevin's mom attended college together. Gerald is friends with Jeff McCallister Kevin's older brother and Kim is friends with Megan McCallister Kevin's oldest sister. Kevin and I have a few things in common: We know what it's like to be the youngest in the family and have a dislike for Buzz McCallister, Kevin's jerk of an older brother and his Uncle Frank.

This year, my family and I were going to New York for Christmas vacation. Little did I know that I would run into my best pal there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning of December 23, 1992 was a blur. Mom shouted "Gerald! Kim! Melanie! Time to get up! We don't want to be late!" My siblings and I stumbled out of our rooms sleepily like zombies yawning and quickly I beat Kim to the bathroom. Then we ran around the house eating breakfast and getting ready. Finally, we were fully dressed. "The van is here!" Gerald called. "All right everybody file out" said Dad. After loading our suitcases in, we piled in.

As Mom handed our plane tickets to us, Kim asked "Are we going to fly first class or in coach?" "Your father and I will be in first class, you'll be in coach with Melanie and Gerald" Mom replied. She turned to me. "To make sure we don't lose you, your father and I will hold your hand." "What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Mom, I'm eleven years old I'm not a baby anymore. What if my friends see me? I'd die of embarrassment" I objected. "Mel, I doubt your friends will see you at the airport" said Mom. "Your little motley crew will see Mommy and Daddy holding your hand" Kim taunted in a high-pitched baby voice. "Shut up Kim!" I snapped. Kim can be snarky sometimes. "Knock it off you two" Mom commanded. The van pulled out of the driveway.

When we arrived at the airport, I turned my Walkman off and stuffed it inside my Louis Vuitton backpack along with my white sailor hat. After we checked our bags in, Mom grabbed my right hand and Dad grabbed my left hand. "Come on Melanie" said Dad. And we broke into a run. We were running so fast, my feet dragged along the floor. "Mom, Dad will you please slow down already?" I pleaded. "Sorry Mel, but we're not going to miss that plane!" Mom responded. When we arrived at the gate, the flight attendant said that we just made it. We cheered and ran inside. Mom and Dad let go of my hands. Finally! "Melanie, you're in coach with Gerald and Kim. We'll be in first class" said Mom. "All right" I replied and followed my siblings. We claimed our seats. I took a seat by the window while Kim and Gerald sat somewhere up front. I took my Walkman out of my backpack and put the headphones on as the plane took off.

When my siblings and I arrived in New York, Mom and Dad were waiting for us at the gate. "How was the flight?" asked Dad. "It was great! I don't feel so jet-lag" I replied. Gerald laughed. We went over to the baggage claim to retrieve our bags.

As I reached for my Louis Vuitton suitcase, something caught my eye. A familiar blonde-haired boy was standing at the counter talking to a ticket agent. Could it be? "Kevin McCallister, is that you?" I called. The boy turned around. It was Kevin! "Melanie?" he asked. We ran to one another and gave each other a bear hug. "I can't believe you're here!" Kevin said excitedly. "I can't believe you're here too! What brings you to the Big Apple? Are you here with your family?" I asked. "It's a long story. Where are your parents and siblings?" Kevin replied. "They're at the baggage claim. Come on" I lead Kevin to my parents, brother, and sister.

"Mom, Dad look who's here!" I said. "Kevin! I didn't know you'd be here" said Dad. "Where are Peter and Kate? Are they here with you?" Mom asked. "I'll explain it on the way out" Kevin replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So Kevin explained to us how he got to New York City. His family decided to go to Florida for Christmas vacation, but Kevin wanted to go somewhere with Christmas trees. Then Buzz humiliated him at the Christmas pageant by using fake candle props behind his earlobes. When Kevin realized what was happening, he shoved Buzz causing him to knock down other children down like dominoes and the Christmas tree to fall down and knock the piano lady out. Kevin got blamed for it and had to sleep on the third floor with his bed-wetting cousin Fuller. Then this morning at the Chicago airport, Kevin followed a man who looked like Mr. McCallister and got on the wrong plane to New York.

"We'll call your parents to let them know you're here with us and that we'll send you to Florida when we get to the Plaza Hotel" Dad suggested. "Thank you Mr. Carmichael, I promise you I won't be any trouble since I have my own room at the hotel too" Kevin replied.

After we got checked in the hotel, we began to make our plans to explore the Big Apple. It was a unanimous decision to start with Central Park. Little did I know that Kevin and I would run into the Wet Bandits.

We were looking at statues minding our own business when an eerily familiar voice behind us said "Hiya kids." Kevin and I turned around


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And shockingly it was Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants a.k.a. The Wet Bandits. As Marv reached out his hand to snatch us, Kevin and I let out the loudest screams and we shot out of there like bullets. "They're getting away! Let's go get them!" Harry yelled. And as they chased us, we kept on running until I spotted a "Wanted" poster taped to a tree. Quickly, I snatched it and stuffed it in my pocket. We made it to the bridge and hid on the other side of the overcast. We quickly gathered snow and made snowballs. We hurled snowballs at Harry and Marv and they fell down so hard they saw stars.

Finally, Kevin and I spotted Central Park security. "Please help us sir, there are two bad guys chasing us" Kevin pleaded. I took the photo out of my pocket and handed it to the officer. "Don't worry kids, I've got it under control" the officer assured us.

Speak of the devils. Marv and Harry charged toward us and the officer yelled "Freeze!" holding out his gun. They stopped dead in their tracks. "Good afternoon, officer. We're looking for our two kids" Marv lied. "Zip it odd jobs. You're both under arrest. Hands up where I can see them" the officer snapped. Another police officer placed handcuffs on Harry's and Marv's wrists. As they were being escorted to the police car, Harry shouted "This isn't over yet! We'll be back for you meddling brats!" "Arriverderci!" I called, blowing a good-bye kiss.

Once we arrived back at the hotel, our parents could not believe our Central Park adventure. After such an exciting day, it was only one thing left to say: "Merry Christmas, Kev" I said. And Kevin replied "Merry Christmas, Mel."

The End!


End file.
